


cwtch

by olivia23



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, continues from 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia23/pseuds/olivia23
Summary: a safe place





	

"I don't know what to do."

Delia moved herself up on the bed so she was face to face with Patsy. She placed one of her hands atop the redhead's joined hands, which were wringing together, a tell-tale sign that Patsy was troubled. She placed her other hand under Patsy's chin, gently tilting it up until Delia saw the tears falling from her ocean blue eyes. 

"Oh Pats," Delia opened her arms, and Patsy feel into them, nestling her face into the crook of Delia's neck. Delia rested her chin upon the top of Patsy's head, pressing small kisses into her lacquered hair, whilst running her hand up and down Patsy's back. "It's all right, cariad."

They sat like this for a time. This was quite a usual occurrence. Being a midwife, Patsy encountered many emotional situations on a daily occurrence. However, she had grown up having to bottle her own emotions deep down, until she simply couldn't hold them in anymore. Thankfully, Delia's shoulder was always there for her to cry on. Delia didn't like to think of the times before the two had met. She didn't like to think of Patsy crying on her own in some dark nurses home or boarding school.

Delia whispered sweet words into her lovers ear, holding onto her until Patsy lifted herself out of the embrace. Her eyes were red, and she would have to reapply her face before heading out to her evening rounds, but she was still the most beautiful woman Delia had ever seen.

"Don't bottle it up, Patsy," She said. "You need to tell me what you're thinking, and let me help you."

Patsy nodded, taking a deep breath.

"He's dying Dels," She said sadly. "I have to go to him. I owe him that much."

Delia knew Patsy's relationship with her father had been estranged for some time. After they had been liberated from Changi, her father had been grief stricken and unable to care for his ten year old daughter. He had sent Patsy back to a boarding school outside of London. She had not seen him since. She had spent her teenage years without any family, and had learnt to become independent. The day she was accepted into nursing school, she sent a message to her father for him to stop sending her funds, and from then on, she had been self-sufficient. 

"You don't owe him anything, Pats," Delia said. "But I know you'll still go to him. Because you won't let him be alone at a time when he needs someone the most. Not like he did to you."

Patsy looked at Delia sadly.

"I don't know if I could bare to see him again." She said. "Or he me. I'm an entirely different person to the girl he sent of twenty years ago. I certainly don't think I've grown to become the person he always wanted me to be."

Delia smiled gently at her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"You're the strongest, bravest and simply the best woman I've ever known, Pats. Go and show your father who you have become, and if he isn't as proud of you as I am, than he doesn't deserve to call himself your father."

Patsy gave Delia one of her half smiles.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"Because," Delia said, smiling back. "I am the person who loves and knows you best in the whole world."

Patsy closed the distance between them, resting her forehead gently on Delia's own. 

"I love you." She captured Delia's lips softly with her own. 

Delia returned the sweet kiss. It wasn't often that Patsy initiated moments of affection, and when she did, Delia felt like the most loved woman on the planet.

"I wish that you could come with me." Patsy said as they broke apart, placing a hand on Delia's check. "I don't how I'll face it all without you."

Delia placed her own hand atop the one Patsy was using to cradle her face. 

"You don't need me, cariad."

"I do though," Patsy looked Delia deeply in the eyes. "So much." 

It was Delia who started to lean in to close the distance when-

"Nurse Mount," The voice of Sister Ursula echoed down the hall. "Sister Winifred will require your assistance for the birth of Mrs Timsols twins!"

Patsy sighed.

"Duty calls." She said, taking Delia hand in her own and kissing it lightly. "I'll see you later."

As she left, Delia caught the scent of hair lacquer, rose tinted perfume, and something else that was entirely Patsy. Delia couldn't help but selfishly think how much she would miss that smell whilst Patsy was away.

**Author's Note:**

> may continue this as a one shot series?


End file.
